


Little Wing

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Pansy is trapped in in her father's home. Can Draco rescue her? How will an old enemy become a treasured friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CabalsCursedCodex](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CabalsCursedCodex) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Pansy's being consistently tortured by her father, so Draco does the only thing he can think of. He sneaks her away and asks his childhood nemesis to look after her while he continues to pose as a Death Eater for the Order. (Cruciates Curse)
> 
> xxDustnight88 - Thank you for such an AMAZING prompt and encouraging me to complete this piece
> 
> Music: Sound of Silence by Disturbed, Little Wing by Jimi Hendrix, Light in the Hallway by Pentatonix

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33709758475/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Fly, little wing  
Make not a peep  
Find Draco  
Save Me

Stop, Daddy  
No more, please  
I’ve done nothing  
Help me

Come here, little wing  
Notes for me  
Save Pansy  
Why me

Come near, my daughter  
Cruciates  
Please lie to me  
It is only me

Go, little wing  
No more to see  
I have nothing  
Save me

Please, Daddy  
No more, please  
_Cruciates_  
Save me

Come here, little wing  
Notes for me  
Wait by the window  
Help is coming

Come near, my daughter  
No pain from me  
Love you forever  
Don’t leave me 

Go, little wing  
Make not a peep  
Draco is waiting  
He will save me

Please, Daddy  
Not again, please  
Love you forever  
I will never leave

Come here, little wing  
Notes for me  
Can you keep her  
Safe for me

Daddy, no, please  
_Cruciates_  
You can never leave  
No one will save you

What news, little wing  
More notes for me  
Draco, bring her  
Safe to me

Come to me, my dear  
No more please  
You can never leave me  
Help me

Fly swift, little wing  
No one can see  
Let me fly with you  
Save me

Come to the window  
No more be here  
Draco, you came  
Help me

Settle down, little wing  
Notes for me  
She is out  
Come to me

Come to me  
No more to fear  
Draco, I promise  
Safe with me

Come close, little wing  
Notes to take  
Tell her she is  
Safe with me

Stay away  
Don’t touch me  
He will find me  
Hide me

Fly, little wing  
Bring him to me  
Huddled in fear  
Help me

Come to me, my dear  
No pain from me  
Touch my hand  
Save me

Cuddle, little wing  
Hide with me  
No one can see  
Only fear for me

Come to me, sweet one  
Friends we’ll be  
Look up  
See me

Fly, little wing  
Notes for me  
She still hides  
Safe with me

Settle, dear friend  
None can see  
He will keep you  
Safe for me

Come close, little wing  
Bring her to me  
Notes of my care  
See me

Stay away from me  
No one sees me  
Touches hurt  
Only fear for me

Fly away, little wing  
Notes from me  
He watches me  
Sees me

I’m here, dear one  
No fear of me  
Touches so soft  
Safe with me

So shy, little wing  
No harm from me  
Tell her she is  
Safe with me

Thank you, dear friend  
Watching over me  
Patience is rewarded  
She touched me

So fragile, little wing  
Broken inside  
Wanting to be free  
Safe with me

Come close, old friend  
Soft as a feather  
Touch my hand  
See me

Be brave, little wing  
He will not cause harm  
Trust is earned  
Safe with me

Let me see you  
No harm from me  
Gentle in speech  
Feather light, his touch

Come, little broken wing  
Let me touch you  
Fingers brush her cheek  
See me

Listen to me  
Promises I will keep  
Green eyes say more  
Speak the truth

Look at me, broken wing  
Words should never hurt  
Let me help  
Heal me

My dear new friend  
Shelter in my storm  
Dark eyes search for answers  
Speak your fears

Touch me, broken wing  
Fingers touch his cheek  
Questions in her gaze  
Safe with you

My cherished broken one  
Lips touch her closed eyes  
Answers in his gaze  
Trust me

Feel me, broken wing  
Watch me touch you  
Knowing always  
Safe with me

Let me see  
Scars are badges  
Words can wound  
Words can heal

Look at me, little wing  
Scars are badges  
For the world to see  
Trust me

Come to me  
Cloth slides away from skin  
Feather light touch  
Help me

Touch me, little wing  
Feathered touches on his cheek  
Kisses on his brow  
Heal me

Beautiful broken one  
Touches slide down his chest  
Forgetting to breathe  
Save me

Come to me, little wing  
Kisses down her neck  
Touches flutter in his hair  
Heal me

Strong handsome one  
Gliding hands down her side  
Sliding below the band  
Save me

Kiss me, little wing  
Gliding hands below his belt  
Forgetting to breathe  
Help me

Hold me beloved one  
Kisses dance across his chest  
Forgetting to breathe  
Scorch me

Feel me, little wing  
Touches on heated skin  
Searching for treasures  
Desire me

Beautiful beloved one  
Gliding hands on heated skin  
Velvet over steel  
Fill me

Come for me, little wing  
Fly over the edge with me  
Pressing into her heat  
Fly with me

Come with me beloved one  
Pulling his heat deeper  
Tremors fill her  
Shatter me

Hold me, little wing  
Catch me as we fall  
Tremors fill him  
Wreck me

Love me, my only one  
Stay with me  
Held in my arms  
Safe with me

Always, little wing  
Stay with me  
Shelter in my arms  
Rest with me

My beloved one  
My little wing  
Shelter from any storm  
Safe with me


End file.
